Rempong Sendiri
by Ninndya
Summary: Hanya seputar kisah Sasuke yang selalu ribet dengan pikirannya, yang selalu bingung dengan perasaannya, dan selalu rempong dengan kehidupannya. "Kebencian hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan tiada henti." Pair: SasuFemNaru. Akan ada slash.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: FEM!Naruto, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

Sasuke tahu gadis itu, tetapi tidak mengenalnya. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, gadis aneh dengan rambut kuning keemasan. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir konyol saat pertama kali melihat rambut Naruto. Sasuke menyangka jika helaian gadis itu diwarnai dengan emas sungguhan, karena akan berkilauan jika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan Naruto, sungguh. Bahkan jika untuk _one night stand_ Sasuke tidak akan menengok barang sedikitpun. Mana sudi dia berbagi liur dan keringat dengan gadis dekil nan kumal macam Naruto.

Buka matamu, Sas! Naruto tidak dekil apalagi kumal!

Ooh, level gadis Sasuke sangat tinggi. Bahkan jika yang mengangkang di bawahnya berupa cewek cabe, Sasuke jelas akan memilih dan memilah. Tenang saja, Sasuke bukan terong _kok,_ bukan juga pemuda binal dan jalang apalagi _penjahat kelamin_. Dan cerita ini tidak akan pernah berakhir pada rated-M-nganu-nganu.

Sasuke hanyalah pemuda tampan dari keluarga terpandang, kaya raya, cerdas, dengan hormon remaja yang tinggi. Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang suka mengejar, dia biasa dikejar, biasa dipuja, dan biasa mendengar para gadis memohon untuk dijamah olehnya. Sekali lagi. Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak sembarang tidur satu malam dengan gadis-gadis –ah, bahkan mereka tidak pantas disebut gadis –Sasuke akan memilih dengan ketat calon cewek beruntung yang akan merasakan belaian sesaatnya. Dan prinsip Sasuke: permen karet hanya dinikmati satu kali, setelahnya akan jadi sampah.

Kejam? Tidak! Cewek-cewek dungu itu yang terlalu bodoh karena memberikan harta mereka yang paling berharga dengan suka rela.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto. Sasuke tahu gadis itu karena dia merupakan salah satu siswi yang menjadi sasaran empuk tindak _bully_ ing di sekolahnya. Pemicunya sangat sederhana, hanya karena Naruto menolak salah seorang kakak kelas.

Bukan kakak kelas biasa, yang Naruto tolak adalah Sasori Akasuna. Salah seorang siswa populer, salah satu siswa beruntung yang memiliki orang tua berpengaruh. Memiliki fisik **hampir** mendekati sempurna –karena Sasuke meyakini, laki-laki paling sempurna hanyalah dirinya. Sasori juga dipuja, banyak yang mengejar, memohon untuk bisa merasakan belaiannya. Bedanya Sasori _cassanova,_ sedangkan Sasuke tidak.

Tapi bukan sekedar itu yang membikin Naruto menjadi bahan _bully_ -an di sekolah. Naruto di _bully_ karena menolak Sasori di depan penghuni sekolah, saat istirahat, di kantin sekolah –saat sedang ramai-ramainya. Bukan hanya Sasori yang gondok saat penolakan itu, tetapi hampir semua _fans_ siAkasuna. Kata mereka: _cewek gak tau diuntung, sok jual mahal, dasar kadal, maunya kalau dibayar, nanti juga di belakang bakal mohon-mohon._

Bukan hanya _bully_ -an berupa kata-kata dan cacian yang pernah Naruto dapatkan. Naruto bahkan pernah dikunci di toilet, seragamnya pernah disembunyikan, tasnya pernah dibuang, lokernya diisi sampah, dan hal kejam lainnya. Beruntung belum ada tindak kekerasan berupa fisik yang menimpa Naruto, tapi hal itupun sudah sangat kejam. Itu kata Hinata, teman sekelas Naruto.

Anehnya Naruto hanya diam saja, tidak melawan, melaporkan pada guru tidak sekalipun, mungkin karena Naruto sadar jika dirinya hanyalah murid dengan beasiswa di sekolah elit, tidak kuasa melawan murid lain yang berkantong jauuuuuuh tebal di atas dirinya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dasar gadis dekil dan bodoh.

Saat ini Sasuke dan para kroninya –Sasori, Neji, Utakata, dan beberapa pengikut mereka– sedang makan di kantin, duduk di bangku yang tidak akan pernah berani disentuh murid lain. Mereka duduk ganteng tak menghiraukan tatapan hampir semua mata yang memuja mereka (tidak jarang para cowok belok akan ngeces saat melihat mereka) kecuali Sasori, ingat, dia _cassanova,_ sekarang saja sudah berpindah bangku, sedang gencar merayu adik kelas mereka –tidak lupa Sasori menarik paksa Sasuke dan Utakata untuk ikut dengannya. Neji tidak ikut, dia satu-satunya pemuda alim di kelompok mereka. Neji pernah berkata; dirinya akan memberikan keperjakaannya pada istriya kelak. Eaaaa.

Sasori dan Sasuke ingin muntah mendengarnya. Hanya Utakata yang terharu dan memuji temannya itu.

"Ino," Sasori memulai lagi. Di bangku itu ada Sakura dan Hinata –adik Neji. "–rambutmu sehalus sutra, sewangi bunga matahari, setebal tumpukan awan."

Sasuke memutar iris kelamnya jengah. Hinata dan Sakura nyaris ayan, hanya Utakata yang menatap kagum –pemuda tampan itu memang berbeda. Ino? Lihat tampang jijik yang dipasangnya, bahkan dia mengangkat mangkok baksonya dan segera berpindah tempat.

Sasori tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal. Suasana jelas berbeda, bahkan jika Ino menolak dengan kejam tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya. Tentu, karena ketiga gadis itu memiliki orang tua yang juga berpengaruh, tidak akan ada yang berani terang-terangan mengusik atau menggunjing mereka. Beruntung?

"Senpai, berapa kali kukatakan! Aku tidak suka laki-laki bantet bertubuh cebol!"

Sakura dan Utakata dengan biadapnya menertawakan Sasori, Hinata terkikik anggun, dan Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan.

Sasori kesal! Dia tidak bantet apalagi cebol! Sasori memang sedikit berisi, tetapi dia juga memiliki masa otot di lengan dan perut yang belum terbentuk sempurna. Sasori bahkan memiliki tinggi hampir 180cm –tepatnya 176cm, tapi Ino menyangkal dan berkata laki-laki sempurna adalah seorang pelukis berkulit pucat dari sekolah tetangga.

Sasori gondok setengah mati dan hal itu makin bertumpuk dan siap meledak saat itu juga saat Sakura dengan semangatnya melompat dari kursinya, berlari menuju gadis dekil (yang Sasori menaruh dendam sudah hampir satu bulan sejak tragedi penolakannya) dan Sakura memaksa gadis itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Duduk di sini, Naru," Sakura menekan bahu Naruto agar duduk di samping Ino, Sakura menjadi pengapit Naruto. Hinata, Sasori, Sasuke, dan Utakata duduk di bangku seberang mereka.

Naruto dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menariknya agar mau duduk di bangku gadis merah jambu itu. Awalnya Naruto menolak, tetapi melihat hampir semua bangku di kantin sudah terisi penuh dan Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya dia menyetujui paksaan Sakura.

"Lo ngapain duduk di situ, cewek dekil!" Sasori berkata sinis saat Naruto mulai meyumpit ramennya dengan cuek begitu menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku. Kegondokan Sasori bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan acara memakan ramennya. "Gak Cuma kere, ternyata lo juga budek ya!" Sasori mendelik, Naruto masih asik mengunyah.

"Sasori-senpai, lebih baik pindah deh daripada gangguin Naruto," Sakura memperingati, walau nadanya terkesan santai. "Lo ngapain coba belain cewek udik ini," Sasori menunjuk Naruto dengan ganas, Hinata dan Ino mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar hinaan yang ditunjukan pada Naruto. "Oke! Kali ini gue ngalah," Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya, tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan bangkunya, Sasori dengan sengit memberi ancaman pada Naruto. "–tapi inget ya, cewek udik! Gue bakal bales lo setelah ini."

Sasuke masih duduk anteng di sana, bahkan saat Sakura dan Ino beberapa kali bertanya mengenai kediaman kakak kelasnya di bangku itu, Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan memainkan iPhone-nya, tidak menanggapi barang sedikitpun pertanyaan adik kelasnya. Sakura dan Ino menyerah, lebih memilih melanjutkan obrolan mereka mengenai sepatu _branded_ terkenal yang akan _launching_ beberapa puluh hari lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak mengikuti Sasori dan Utakata juga Neji beserta pengikutnya meninggalkan kantin beberapa menit lalu. Yang Sasuke tahu dia hanyalah pemuda tampan dan merasa perlu mendengarkan percakapan antara Hinata dan Naruto?

Kenapa?

Apa karena Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata? Euwh! Hinata memang cantik, sangat cantik, tapi jelas Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau jalan bareng gadis Hyuuga –tidak ingin mendapat ceramah sepanjang jalan tol dari Neji. Kadang Sasuke bingung, kenapa Hyuuga yang sangat alim itu bisa bergaul dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas brengsek dan juga tampan dan seksi dan cerdas. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dan tidak berniat untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari ketidakmengertiannya itu.

Lalu? Apa karena Naruto? Ouh! Rasanya Sasuke bersedia menyumpal mulut kotor orang yang telah berpendapat seperti itu dengan salah satu koleksi mobil mewah Papa Fugaku. Tenang saja. Ada Mama Mikoto yang bersedia membela Sasuke jika Papa Fugaku marah besar karena Sasuke telah berani melakukan hal seperti itu, dan jangan lupakan Aniki-nya yang akan selalu menjadi tameng untuk adik tercintanya.

Jadi, untuk apa Sasuke memasang kuping dan duduk anteng dengan berpura-pura memainkan iPhone-nya? Hooo, Sasuke dengan tegas akan menjawab jika dia tidak sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua adik kelasnya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak sedang memasang kuping _kok,_ Sasuke juga tidak mengernyit saat Naruto menjawab bahwa pem _bully_ an terhadap dirinya tidak dianggap sebagai tindak _bully_ ing, alih-alih sebagai pelampiasan setres para murid karena terlalu dungu untuk mencari tempat pelepasan yang lebih tepat.

"Ih, kamu _mah_ gitu orangnya, polos tapi _nyelekit._ Ini udah hampir satu bulan loh, Nar~" Itu Hinata yang bicara? Sasuke sempat terkejut saat mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan nada yang agak ganjen? Pokoknya seperti itu. Sasuke tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan apalagi memberikan contoh.

"Udah ah. Gue kenyang, mau ke kelas dulu." Naruto bangkit, trio beda warna rambut juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Naruto, pamit kepada Sasuke yang masih berpura-pura cuek memainkan iPhone-nya. Padahal tanpa sadar Sasuke dengan intens menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh, iris kelamnya mengikuti langkah Naruto sampai menghilang di balik pintu kantin.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, tubuhnya pegal semua. Setelah pelajaran selesai pukul tiga sore, Sasuke harus mengikuti latihan futsal sampai pukul enam dan baru bisa pulang ke rumah saat sudah malam. Salahkan jalanan di kotanya yang super macet di jam sibuk seperti tadi.

Sekedar informasi. Sasuke ketua ekskul futsal di sekolah dan akan bertanding di babak final tingkat kota melawan sekolah yang sudah menjadi rival sekolahnya sejak lama dalam pertandingan futsal, basket, olimpiade sains, dan lainnya.

Intinya, kedua sekolah itu merupakan rival abadi sejak lama.

"Adek baru pulang?" itu suara harpa Mama Mikoto, walaupun menginjak usia empat puluh, Mama Mikoto masih cantik dan terlihat awet muda. Beruntung Papa Fugaku yang kaku dan juga kejam mendapatkan istri se _bidadari_ Mama Mikoto. Sasuke juga sangat sangat sangat bersyukur dilahirkan dari rahim wanita seperti Mama Mikoto. Walau Sasuke sering bertindak biadap terhadap perempuan lain bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa mengharagai perempuan, Sasuke bersikap seperti itu hanya pada cewek jalang yang mengangkang tidak punya harga diri di bawahnya. Tenang saja Ma, Sasuke pasti akan bertaubat jika menemukan wanita yang bisa membikin Sasuke tidak berkedip selama satu menit dan membikin jantung Sasuke deg deg ser bertalu-talu tidak tahu malu. Itu janji hidup Sasuke dalam hati.

"Adek _kok_ melamun?" Mama Makoto berjongkok mengelus helaian legam Sasuke penuh sayang. "Adek udah makan?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Mama suapin?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku udah gede, Ma. Nggak perlu disuapin." Mama Mikoto tertawa anggun, salah satu hal yang sangat Sasuke sukai dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Yaudah, kamu mandi, Mama panasin makanannya dulu." Sasuke menurut, segera bangkit, meraih tasnya, dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Walaupun termasuk dalam keluarga sangat kaya dengan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan emas dan tembaga, keluarga Uchiha bisa dikatakan termasuk hidup sederhana di dalam lingkup sosial mereka. Bahkan Mama Mikoto sengaja meminta pada suaminya agar membangun rumah sederhana berlantai tiga yang memiliki halaman luas untuk bercocok tanam dengan beberapa kamar pribadi dan juga kamar tamu, beserta beberapa fasilitas pribadi yang berada di bangunan belakang halaman rumah mereka. Dan lantai teratas rumah yang digunakan untuk menyimpan koleksi kendaraan pribadi Papa Fugaku dan Aniki yang hanya beberapa. Tidak berlebihan 'kan?

Berbicara soal rumah. Sasuke mendengar –tidak sengaja mendengar, jika Naruto setiap harinya menaiki kereta dan bus menuju sekolah. Rumah Naruto berada di Konoha bagian Utara –sama seperti Sasuke. Sialnya, Naruto tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik di mana letak rumahnya berada. Jika Sasuke tahu di mana letak rumah gadis dekil itu Sasuke bis-

"Anjir," Sasuke mengumpat saat terpeleset tetesan sabun cairnya, jatuh terlentang dengan bagian belakang kepala yang membentur ubin kamar mandi dengan kerasnya. "Kepala jenius gue," Sasuke berjongkok mengelus kasar kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dan sedikit membenjol. "Cewek dekil biadap!"

Oh. Sasuke! Kamu harus segera memeriksa kewarasanmu!

Sekarang hari sabtu. _Weekend_. Berarti liburan, seharusnya seperti itu, tapi hanya seharusnya. Kenyataannya, Sasuke harus berlatih lebih keras karena pertandingan final melawan rival sekolahnya akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah kapten tim. Jadi Sasuke wajib hadir walaupun merasa jika keadaan tubunya sudah setengah remuk karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Papa Fugaku dan Aniki-nya dengan kejam memaksa Sasuke untuk mengamati salah satu di antara mereka dalam mengelola perusahaan –belajar istilah mudahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak karena yang meminta Mama Mikoto tercinta.

Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu –sebagaian benar. Karena pada kenyataannya kelas X dan XI di sekolahnya diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu atau dua ekskul, dan hari untuk kegiatan ekskul di sekolah diadakan pada hari sabtu.

Sasuke mengerang kesal, menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, berjalan angkuh menuju bangunan khusus _ekstrakurikuler._ Bangunan sekolah Sasuke dibagi dua, bangunan utama tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung berada di paling depan –ini wajar, dan bangunan kedua khusus _ekstrakurikuler_ terletak di halaman samping sekolahnya, tidak terlalu jauh dari pelataran parkir murid karena pelataran parkir berada di belakang gedung utama.

Mendadak kekesalan Sasuke yang sempat mereda terasa membeludak kembali hanya karena melihat seorang gadis berhelai kuning keemasan yang tengah sibuk memutar lensa kameranya di dalam kandang berukuran raksasa yang disediakan khusus pihak sekolah untuk menampung berbagai macam burung.

Ingatkan Sasuke jika jarak mereka cukup jauh, seharusnya Sasuke tidak menyadarai keberadaan gadis itu. Kecuali Sasuke memiliki radar khusus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan gadis yang belakangan ini membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

Kenapa harus kesal?

Karena saat insiden di kamar mandi, saat Sasuke memikirkan Naruto –tidak sengaja memikirkan kediaman gadis itu –Sasuke harus susah payah berdiri dengan keadaan punggung nyeri dan bagian belakang kepala yang terasa sangat sakit. Tidak sampai di situ, karena di saat Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, Sasuke tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh terjebam dari dua anak tangga terbawah beberapa saat setelah dia mengumpati Naruto. Kesialan Sasuke belum berakhir, setelah selesai menyantap makan malam dengan ditemani Mama Mikoto, Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit mendengar usul Aniki-nya dan persetujuan dari Papa Fugaku, terlebih saat Mama Mikoto yang meminta langsung pada Sasuke agar mengiyakan perkataan Papa Fugaku dan Aniki-nya. Dan sekali lagi. Itu terjadi sesaat setelah Sasuke bersumpah akan mematahkan kedua kaki Naruto disela-sela dia mengunyah makan malamnya. Terakhir! Saat Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah pagi ini, dia dibuat hampir kecelakaan karena tidak sengaja –hampir– menabrak seekor rubah (yang memang dibiarkan berkembang biak dan berkeliaran di wilayah Konoha). Dan sialnya, rubah itu juga mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok Naruto.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kebencian hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan tiada henti."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap apa yang sedang Sasuke tatap dengan segenap kekesalan yang dimilikinya.

"Maksud lo." Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Gini lo, Sas. Entar kalau kamu terlalu membenci, kamu bisa nyesel karena benci dan cinta itu setipis –apa ya yang paling tipis di dunia? –ya pokoknya itu. Kalau kamu terlalu membenci, terus orang yang kamu benci tahu, terus kamu jatuh cinta sama orang yang kamu benci, entar kamu merasa bodoh karena mencintai apa yang pernah kamu benci, dan bisa jadi kamu gengsi mengungkapkan perasaan cintamu pada orang yang pernah kamu benci. Dan berakhir dengan kamu menderita tiada henti."

Sasuke mengernyit. Sasuke tahu jika Neji sosok yang sangat pendiam melebihi dirinya. Sasuke juga tahu jika dia dan Neji bisa bersaing ketat dalam hal kecerdasan. Bahkan Sasuke **sedikit** mengaggumi gaya hidup Neji yang bisa dibilang 'sehat', tetapi sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu jika Neji memiliki sisi menyebalkan yang bahkan pembicaraannya ngawur dan tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Gue gak ngerti omongan gak penting lo."

Neji hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke dan meinggalkan bungsu Uchiha itu dalam kebingungan dan perasaan dongkol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: FEM!NARUTO, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, dan kekuramgam lainnya.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

"Bisa nggak anak-anak futsal kalau latihan diem aja, nggak gerak-gerak gitu?"

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar keluhan seniornya di ekskul fotografi. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi apalagi ikut berkomentar mengenai perkataan bodoh seniornya, bahkan Naruto dengan cuek meninggalkan seniornya menuju pinggir lapangan tempat tim futsal berlatih dan segera mencari posisi agar bisa mendapatkan foto yang diinginkannya.

"Kamu ini ya Nar, respon dikit _kek_. Malah cuek gitu!"

"Perkataan lo terlalu begok, Kak."

"Tajem seperti biasa, Nar."

"Gue ngomong apa adanya."

Suigetsu –kakak kelas Naruto itu berdecak kesal mendengar tanggapan adik kelasnya. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa betah jika dipasangkan dengan Naruto setiap ketua memberi perintah untuk memotret. Padahal beberapa anggota fotografi yang pernah menjadi pasangan Naruto akan mengeluh dan meminta dipasangkan dengan yang lain beberapa menit setelah berada di dekat Naruto. Suigetsu jelas bukan masokis, tidak juga bercita-cita sebagai orang yang gemar disakiti. Suigetsu hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat adik kelasnya itu. Bukan berarti Suigetsu menaruh perhatian berlebih pada Naruto. Suigetsu hanya merasa jika Naruto tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang pernah ditemui. Kesampingkan setiap ucapannya yang selalu menyakitkan.

"Nar, kamu masih di- _bully_?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menekan tombol _shutter_ , mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suigetsu, menatap kakak kelasnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Huh? Gue nggak ngerasa pernah di- _bully_." Suigetsu menatap Naruto kesal, berjalan mengikuti adik kelasnya menuju samping gawang –ada Utakata yang sedang berlatih menangkap bola di sana. "Denger, Kak." Naruto menatap Suigetsu tepat di irisnya. "–selama gue merasa mereka gak keterlaluan, gue gak akan peduli mereka melakukan apapun. Jadi Kakak nggak perlu khawatir." Naruto memberikan senyum kecil, menepuk bahu Suigetsu pelan. Suigetsu tetap merasa khawatir dan juga cukup senang mendapat senyum Naruto, walaupun bukan senyum terbaiknya, karena adik kelasnya itu memang sangat jarang tersenyum.

"AWAASSS!"

Secepat kilat Naruto berbalik begitu mendengar suara nyaring memperingati, secara refleks menghantam keras bola yang melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya dengan kepalan tangan. Naruto berdecih dan mengibasakan tangannya yang terasa perih dan memerah akibat gesekan berlebih bola dengan kulit tangannya. Naruto menyumpahi siapapun itu yang telah membuat tangan kanan berharganya merasakan sakit. Seharusnya tadi Naruto menghalau bola dengan kepalanya saja!

"Kamu oke?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan sengit pada seorang pemuda berwajah cantik? –saat pemuda itu menarik paksa tangan Naruto dan memberikan raut khawatir saat melihat punggung tangan Naruto yang memerah. Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya sengit sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi penasaran, menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar. "Lo masih muda tapi _kok_ udah ubanan gitu? Itu beneran rambut asli? Nggak dicat kan?" tanya Naruto menunjuk kurangajar ke arah rambut putih pemuda itu.

"Naruto!" Suigetsu yang terlambat menyadari tingkah ajaib adik kelasnya segera membekap bibir Naruto agar tidak mengomentari lebih jauh lagi. Suigetsu hampir lupa bagaimana kelakauan Naruto bila menemukan hal yang menurutnya menarik dan tidak biasa. Ingatan Suigetsu kembali lagi pada saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Dengan semenanya Naruto memaksa rahang Suigetsu untuk terbuka sehingga Naruto dapat menyentuh gigi Suigetsu yang meruncing dan berdebat tidak penting jika gigi Suigetsu pastilah dikikir karena mustahil bagi seseorang memiliki gigi seperti hiu sejak mereka lahir. Saat itu Suigetsu hanya bisa pasrah sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Kali ini Naruto dengan tidak tahu malu mengatai rambut seorang kakak kelas yang memang berwarna putih seperti uban. Dan seharusnya Naruto tahu, jika kakak kelasnya itu lebih baik dijauhi oleh kelompok seperti mereka –sama halnya seperti menjauhi Sasuke Uchiha dan para kroninya.

"Kamu tau dia siapa?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik pemuda yang berdiri dengan menatap Naruto. Ketakutan tergambar jelas pada wajah Suigetsu.

Naruto memandang Suigetsu datar, sangat datar. Seolah-olah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Suigetsu adalah pertanyaan berupa 'sudah pup kah Anda hari ini?' Oh, kapan kakak kelasnya itu pernah bertanya hal yang berbobot? Tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Tau lah, Kak. Lo begok. Kalau dia ada di sini berarti dia salah satu murid di sini."

Suigetsu mendelik. "Itu juga aku tau! Lebih spesifiknya kamu tau nggak dia siapa?!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Dia Toneri Otsutsuki, salah satu anak donatur di sekolah ini!" Suigetsu hampir menjerit histeris saat Naruto lebih memilih mengamati foto-foto yang dihasilkan dibanding mendengarkannya. "Kamu denger nggak sih, Nar!"

Naruto mendecak kesal, menatap Suigetsu lalu Toneri bergantian, begitu seterusnya selama beberapa saat. "Kalian kembaran? Rambut lo berdua hampir sama, wajah kalian juga sama-sama cantik."

Suigetsu menepuk keningnya keras. Dia benar-benar lupa bagaimana kelakuan Naruto yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggota ekskul fotografi. "Na-

"Ton, lo balik ke lapangan."

Suigetsu, Naruto, dan Toneri berbalik saat mendengar suara dingin dan datar dari pemuda berhelai raven dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam. Toneri mengangguk dan mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Saya dari kelas XI IPA-2, kalau tanganmu masih sakit kamu bisa cari saya ke sana." Toneri baru berlari menuju lapangan setelah Naruto memberi anggukan padanya.

 **.**

"Jadi, lo berdua ngapain masih di sini?"

Suigetsu menggigit bibir dalamnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan mengusir dari ketua tim futsal sekolah, menatap Naruto yang masih asik memilih dan memilah beberapa foto yang menurutnya pantas untuk diperlihatkan pada pembimbing dan ketua ekskul fotografi.

Perasaan takut yang Suigetsu rasakan tadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat karena yang dihadapinya sekarang ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Suigetsu, bahkan beberapa anak di sekolah lebih memilih menghindar dan tidak berkeliaran di sekitar ketua tim futsal ataupun mengusik bungsu Uchiha itu, tidak ingin membuat marah terlebih mencari masalah. Semua orang di sekolah tahu, jika Sasuke Uchiha yang kalem jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding Sasori Akasuna yang suka mengancam.

"Ssssstt! Nar!" Suigetsu menyenggol bahu Naruto, meminta perhatian adik kelasnya. Naruto mendongak, menatap Suigetsu. "Menurut lo ini keren nggak?" Naruto menunjukan sebuah foto setengah badan seorang pemuda berambut coklat tanah dengan kulit kuning langsat yang sedang menatap ke arah kamera dengan pandangan tajam, kulit pemuda itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringat dan cahaya matahari yang menimpanya. Mengagumkan. Suigetsu memang tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan kemampuan Naruto dalam hal memotret, bahkan makhluk yang bergerak leluasa sekalipun, Naruto sangat lihai mengambil moment yang menurutnya dapat menghasilkan gambar yang sangat memukau. Suigetsu tidak berlebihan.

Suigetsu hampir mengangguk karena terlena dengan foto yang ditunjukan Naruto, dia hampir melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya mereka acuhkan. Suigetsu memukul kepala Naruto sebelum mendelik ganas setelah menyadari apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

"Lo berdua tuli."

Naruto mendongak menatap bungsu Uchiha yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto melengos melangkahkan kaki menyusuri pinggir lapangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

Suigetsu mematung di tempat melihat Sasuke dengan langkah lebar menghampiri Naruto. Bukan tidak ingin menolong adik kelasnya, Suigetsu hanya tidak bisa. Jika dia melakukan itu bisa saja keluarganya mendapat masalah, dan itu hal terakhir yang diinginkan. Suigetsu hanya bisa berharap agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

 **.**

Mungkin jika diibaratkan sebagai gunung berapi yang sudah penuh menampung endapan magma dan siap untuk dimuntahkan saat itu juga, begitulah keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke sangat marah. Benar-benar marah. Ingatan tentang dirinya yang seringkali mengalami kesialan karena beberapa hari terakhir selalu memikirkan Naruto –Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakui hal ini –kembali menyeruak, terlebih saat Naruto tak mengacuhkannya beberapa saat lalu. Ingin Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan memberi pelajaran pada gadis dekil itu, tetapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Sasuke ketua ekskul futsal. Tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke dengan seenaknya meningalkan anggota tim yang sedang berlatih dan sudah menjadi tanggungjawabannya itu sekalipun Sasuke bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sudah ditanamkan rasa tanggungjawab sejak dini oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi lihat saja, jika bertemu dengan gadis dekil itu, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan padanya!

Woy Sas, kemarahanmu tidak beralasan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari menjelang pertandingan babak final melawan rival sekolahnya, Sasuke semakin disibukan dengan latihan intents yang diberikan pelatih futsal, porsi latihan yang bertambah membikin Sasuke kadang merasa jengah, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang harus tetap mempertahankan nilai akademik sekolah demi membanggakan kedua orang tua dan juga Aniki yang disayanginya, serta khalayak orang yang menaruh perhatian pada dirinya.

Ekhem. Sasuke berdehem tampan.

Sebenarnya tidak berlebihan seperti itu, Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan nilai akademik sekolah karena Sasuke termasuk orang yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Sasuke harus berterimakasih atas gen yang diturunkan padanya. Penjabaran di atas hanyalah gambaran kecil kelelahan hati Sasuke yang beberapa hari belakang harus pulang malam sehingga tidak bisa menemani Mama Mikoto untuk makan malam bersama. Terkutuklah Papa Fugaku dan Aniki yang terlalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan sehingga sedikit waktu yang bisa diberikan untuk wanita tercinta mereka.

Ditambah lagi saat ini –lagi-lagi– Sasuke harus menelan kekesalan karena seorang gadis dekil yang asik menulis di sampingnya –tepatnya berjarak dua kursi dari tempat Sasuke berada.

Siang itu setelah istirahat berakhir, Sasuke dan seluruh teman sekelas diperintahkan untuk ke perpustakaan guna mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru yang tidak bisa hadir karena suatu alasan tertentu. Sasuke dengan langkah kece memasuki perpustakaan, meletakan buku di meja bagian tengah perpustakaan, dan mulai mencari buku untuk referensi tugas. Setelah beberapa saat mengerjakan tugas dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang tidak seperti biasa, Sasuke dibuat terganggu oleh suara gesekan lantai dan kursi yang ditarik di sampingnya, saat Sasuke menoleh dan berniat memberikan umpatan, Sasuke harus menelan kembali perkataannya saat melihat gadis dekil yang beberapa lama ini memeperkosa pikirannya.

Sasuke keki setengah mati.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melabrak gadis dekil itu dan memecahkan tempurung kepalanya, tetapi itu hal yang sangat mustahil Sasuke lakukan, terlebih setelah Sasuke pikirkan dan cermati lebih jauh lagi dengan sangat teliti dan mendalam, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tidak pernah menimbulkan sesuatu atau gerakan yang dapat merugikan eksistensi Sasuke. Lalu, selama ini apa yang membuat Sasuke kesal sehingga sangat bernapsu melenyapkan keberadaan gadis itu?

Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto?"

Sasuke melirik dari ekor mata saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya, sekalipun suara itu tidak menyuarakan namanya, melainkan gadis dekil yang masih asik menulis entah apa.

Sudah beberapa puluh menit setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan, mendadak bisa mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasi tingat tinggi yang dimiliki sehingga dengan cepat dan tanpa kesulitan berarti mampu menyelesaikan tugas yang memang berada dalam level mudah bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi tidak serta merta Sasuke langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah menyelesaikan tugas, alih-alih menyamankan bokong seksinya pada kursi dan menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ yang selalu dibawanya, sesekali iris kelam Sasuke akan melirik tidak tahu malu ke arah gadis yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam atas kesialan yang seringkali menimpanya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat Toneri menari kursi di samping Naruto –gadis dekil yang saat ini –lagi-lagi– berkeliaaran dengan semenanya di pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kecil saat Toneri mendudukan diri dan mulai mengajak Naruto berbicara.

Sasuke mengecilkan volume musiknya.

"Tangan kamu sudah baikan?"

Sasuke dapat melihat dari sudut matanya saat Naruto mengangguk tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menulisnnya.

"Kamu _kok_ nggak cari saya ke kelas?"

"Tangan gue nggak sampe patah, Kak."

"..."

"Kamu sedang ngerjain tugas?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa ganggu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak dapat menahan seringainya.

"..."

"..."

"Mau pulang bareng? Saya anterin."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu saat Naruto meletakan alat tulisnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Toneri. Rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin membikin Toneri melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sibuk hingga besok pagi atau selamanya.

"Trims, Kak. Tapi gue bisa pulang sendiri."

"Nggak masalah, saya tunggu kamu di depan kelas sepulang sekolah. Bye."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat Toneri meninggalkan bangku setelah seenaknya memaksa Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya tanpa mendengar pendapat dari Naruto. Tanpa bisa dicegah Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan langkah lebar berjalan menuju Naruto, menarik paksa lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya menuju pojok perpustakaan.

" _What?!_ "

Naruto jelas bingung saat seorang kakak kelas menariknya paksa dan memojokannya di sudut perpustakaan. Naruto sangat tahu siapa seseorang yang dihadapinya saat ini, dia Sasuke Uchiha, seseorang –yang beberapa anak mengatakan –lebih baik jauhi dan sebisa mungkin hindari tatapannya jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengannya.

Pikir Naruto, dia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, berbicara dengannya tidak satu kalipun, lantas apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke menatap dirinya sangat tajam, seakan ingin membunuhnya dengan sebuah tatapan. Naruto yang merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesutau hal yang berkaitan dengan keberadaan Sasuke balas menatap pemuda itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam dengan mata besarnya.

"Lo ganjen ya."

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah ucapannya saat Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan sangat tajam. Balasan yang tidak diharapkan oleh Sasuke, seharusnya Naruto meringkuk ketakutan seperti orang-orang yang pernah Sasuke intimidasi.

"Lo sok akrab sama gue."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan matanya menyipit berbahaya saat Naruto membalas ucapannya.

"Dasar cewek dekil."

Naruto mendengus.

"Cewek dungu."

Mata Naruto melotot.

"Lo sengaja ya ngerayu Toneri karena lo tahu siapa dia. Mending lo jauhin dia, cewek dekil macem lo nggak pantes buat dia."

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, dahinya mengerut membentuk jembatan di kedua alisnya, merasa bingung dengan ucapan kakak kelas yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto menunduk, mengigiti bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir keras. Naruto tidak pernah merayu Toneri, bahkan Naruto baru mengingat siapa kakak kelasnya tadi setelah memperhatikan warna rambut yang menurutnya unik. Seingat Naruto, dia sudah menolak ajakan Toneri, tetapi Toneri tetap _keukeuh_ ingin mengantar Naruto pulang, bahkan kakak kelasnya itu tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat Naruto dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan keinginannya. Lantas kenapa Sasuke mengatakan jika dia sudah merayu Toneri dan mengatakan untuk menjauhi pemuda itu.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, dia mendongak secepat kilat menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Lo cemburu?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidungnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan tuduhan adik kelasnya itu ikut membelalakan kedua matanya. Cemburu? Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk dapat merasakan kecemburuan pada orang lain. Terlebih pada cowok macam Toneri yang memiliki wajah seperti wanita, tidak sekalipun! Bahkan Sasuke merasa jika dia tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan makhluk apapun di dunia ini.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sok akrab, senyumnya melebar memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci yang dimiliki dan memperjelas tiga tanda di masing-masing pipi tembamnya. Senyum yang Sasuke tidak menyangka bisa dimiliki oleh makhluk dekil seperti Naruto.

"Lo tenang aja. Toneri bukan tipe gue. Gue bersumpah nggak pernah ngerayu dia. Hahaha. Lo jeli juga ya milih cowok, Toneri emang cantik untuk ukuran cowok. _Ganbatte_ ya. Kalau gitu gue pergi dulu. Bye." Sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung mencerna semuanya, Naruto memberikan tepukan sekali lagi pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik kaku, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup, otak jeniusnya yang biasa berpikir dengan cepat mendadak berubah menjadi organ yang paling tidak berguna. Oh God! Hanya satu yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan dari perkataan Naruto tadi!

Selain dekil, adik kelasnya itu benar-benar bodoh!

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasi untuk:**

 **Avanrio, Aiko Vallery, narunaruha, ajidarkangel, Akemi Mitsuki, yassir, maydhagemini,**

 **Terimakasi untuk yang memfollow dan memfavoritkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**


End file.
